


Who Do I Love?

by Sarah_Mofo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Don't judge too hard, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what else to tag, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Should I add tags/chapters with the rest of the gang? Let me know, Thanks, Triggers, love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Mofo/pseuds/Sarah_Mofo
Summary: Lena Luthor is conflicted, who does she love? She thinks she has feelings for James, but she doesn't know. Whenever he's around, she gets butterflies before her stomach turns. James is doing everything in his power to get her to fall in love with him, how far will he go? Will Kara do something to help? Will she admit her feelings?ORJames finds a woman to make a love potion for him to make Lena fall in love with him, Kara doesn't like that. Lena is conflicted about her feelings for everyone.***WARNING*** ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT.(I suck at summaries I'm sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in awhile, and it started as a school essay and developed into this. Please let me know what you think, and if you want me to add something to this then by all means tell me! 
> 
> Thanks, enjoy! :)

James sees her, sitting at the end of the bar, her fingers going in circles above a drink, making the liquid spin. She mumbles something before the drink turns bright pink then back to the color of whatever drink the man ordered, a hazel. She looks over to the man in front of her, raising an eyebrow before handing the drink to him. The man, a tall skinny pale man hands her a large sum of money. He smiles before heading back to his booth, where a girl is waiting patiently. James watches the strangers, the female takes a sip of the drink - the only noticeable difference is her being more affectionate towards the man. He smiles at the female’s sudden interest in him. James takes a deep breath and heads to the woman behind the bar. She has wavy light brown hair, even tan skin with brown eyes. His hands are sweaty and he wipes them on his pants before the woman looks up from her phone, glancing at him.

  
“Hello, James.”

  
He takes a second, staring at the female in shock as his mouth hangs slightly open.

  
“How… How did you know my name?”

  
She chuckles, sitting back slightly.

“I know everybody's name who seeks my help.” She smiles sweetly, her voice drips with silkiness. She would be considered beautiful in everyone’s eyes. He takes a seat and pulls out his phone, pulling up a picture of the girl he is in love with - Lena. Her bright green eyes staring at the camera in mock annoyance. She has fair skin and dark black hair. Her laugh rings through his head in a memory. He clears his throat and turns his phone to the female, she looks at the photo and smiles.

  
“It shall be done. If it fails, you owe me your life. You will work for me forever.” She lets out a sweet smile as the color drains from James’s dark skin. She legs out a laugh and shakes her head, making him let out a nervous one. “I’m just kidding. What you thought I was serious?” She lets out a final chuckle with a raised brow before turning her attention to the photo.  
“You know the price, and if it doesn’t work, it’s because she is in love with someone else.That is not my fault.” She says and before pulling out a bunch of various dried roots and liquids and begins making the “love potion” for him. He gulps, watching it change to various colors before taking a clear form, just about as clear as water. She pulls out a small flask before pouring the contents into it. He holds out his hand for the concoction and she shakes her head, holding out her own hand and pulling the potion away slightly . He sighs, pulling a large sum of money out of his pocket and sliding is across the bar to her. Her eyes light up at the sight of it before snatching it away from him and sliding the potion to him, counting it quietly and humming in delight. James takes the drink and walks out of the bar, one last look over his shoulder to the known “Enchantress.”

 

 

It’s the next day, he’s walking into work and he sees Lena. They all work at a multimedia company in the city of National City. Lena just bought the company from one of her friends so she now owns two huge companies. She is in her office with her friend Kara, a dirty blonde with a great fashion sense, he won’t lie. Her hair is in a neat ponytail and her bright blue eyes looking directly into Lena's forest green ones before scrunching up in laughter. He instantly gets jealous, wishing he could hear the jokes and stories they are sharing. Kara is wearing dark navy blue straight leg dress pants with a white button up tucked in with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Lena is dressed in a blue. long sleeves, low cut blouse tucked into a semi long black skirt that hugs her body shape. Her lips are painted in a light pink lipstick. They are laughing at each other, eating and sharing food as the tell stories on the couch in Lena’s office. He glares towards Kara, he wants to take her place. To be that close to Lena. He clenches his jaw before letting out a breath and heading to the bathroom. James puts down a water bottle and opens the flask with the potion in it, pouring the contents into the open water bottle. As he does, he thinks of Lena falling in love with him and the thought alone makes him smile happily. ‘I’d be good for her. Better than anyone else here.’ He thinks to himself, looking himself in the mirror once he finishes pouring. He straightens his shirt - a washed black shirt with grey pants - before smirking to himself and closing the water bottle tightly. He walks out and towards Lena’s office, putting on a friendly smile as he enters.

“Hello, you two.” He looks at Lena, smiling happily to her before giving Kara a not so enthusiastic smile. They both pull their eyes off each other, still giggling as Lena looks up at him.

“Hey James.” Lena smiles up to him and Kara gives him a slightly cold look. He scoffs slightly before returning all his attention to Lena, giving her a warm smile.

"Hey Lena. I brought you some water, even took the liberty of opening it for you.” He smiles and hands it to her. Lena smiles and shakes her head slightly.

“Oh James. What a gentlemen. Thank you, you can leave it over there on my desk.” She says and gives him a small wink. He smirks before walking over to her desk, making sure to puff out his chest slightly as he walks by her. He hears a small laugh behind him after putting the bottle down. James turns around to see Kara puffing out her own chest, as if she’s mocking him and Lena giggles, hitting her arm slightly before turning to look at him again. James is sure to send a glare Kara’s way before Lena turns back to him. He smiles and moves to sit down next to Lena, “So Lena, have you made up your mind about what I asked you?” He says softly, leaning slightly towards her as he sees Kara roll her eyes out of the corner of his eye. He ignores her as he hears Lena let out a small laugh before looking at him.

“I have not yet, I will let you know by tonight.” She says and he smirks, nodding his head before standing up, letting his hand brush by hers before walking out of her office, head held high Lena watches him walk out, waiting for the door to close before she turns to Kara, her blonde friend again mocking him puffing out his chest. They both break out into laughs and toss their heads back. Kara looks over at her raven-haired friend once her laugh subsides.

“Oh Lena, he has it bad for you.” She says and Lena swears she hears a little bit of jealousy in her voice. Lena shakes it off before giggling to her friend, green eyes meet blue.

“You think? I don’t know, he asked me on a date for tomorrow. I haven’t decided what to do though. It might make him think I’m interested in him.” She says as she stands up, walking over to grab the bottle of water James brought her. She walks back over to the couch and sits down with her legs tucked under her, facing her best friend. Kara feels a ping of pride roll through her know her friend doesn’t find him romantically interesting. She smiles and shrugs to Lena.

“I don’t know. It might make him realize he doesn’t like you like that… or you can deny him after a free meal.” She wiggles her eyebrows to Lena and her friend laughs, shoving her before raising an eyebrow to Kara. She takes a sip of the water, her eyes closing and James flashes through her head, warmth spreading through her chest. She opens her eyes and lets out a small gasp as she blurts out. “I’m going on the date with him.”

“Oh…” Kara says, disappointment evident in her voice. “Who knows, I mean I might end up liking him.” Lena says ‘ _Why am I saying this? Maybe I do like him. No wait, you don’t… maybe I do’_ She struggles internally before she hears Kara shuffling around the office, cleaning up the mess from their lunch and the leftover food. “I...uh… I have an article I need to work on.” Kara throws her food in the trash before heading for the door.

“Wait, Kara!” Lena tres but the blonde is already out the door and gone.


	2. Does He Make You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gives James her answer to the date, Lena and Kara talk a little.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I apologize if there is any.

Lena walks up to James’ office, knocking on the door as she pushes it open. James looks up from his work and smiles, standing up.

 

“Lena! What a lovely surprise.” Lena doesn’t know how she got here, it’s like her legs had a mind of their own and brought her here. She smiles to him, a not so friendly smile as she steps more into his office.

 

“Pick me up here at 7. I’m guessing it’s a fancy restaurant you’re taking me to so I’ll be sure to be dressed for the occasion.” She winks before turning around and walking out, back to her office. She sits down in her chair and stares at her computer. _‘Why did I just do that? I’m not interested in him. I can’t be. He’s James, but he is really sweet. He’s kind and handsome, he stands up for himself and his friends.’_ She thinks to herself, shaking her head as she puts her head in her hands.

 

It’s almost 7 o'clock and Lena hasn’t seen Kara since lunch, and it makes her stomach turn. She’s seen blonde hair retreating every chance she tries to find the girl, but to no avail. Lena has been having an internal battle with herself about James, not knowing why she goes through these waves of wanting to be with him. Five minutes later, she’ll go back to thinking of him as just a friend. She’s getting frustrated with herself, groaning and putting her head on the table. She hears a knock on her door before it’s pushed open.

 

“Kara?” She hopes, lifting her head up and seeing James, disappointment rolls through her as something flashed across his features before he smiles warmly to her.

 

“You ready for our date, Lee?” He asks, her stomach flutters at the nickname before it turns. _‘Lee, that’s Kara’s nickname for me. I don’t think I like him using it.’_ She smiles up to him before standing up, smoothing out her dress before walking towards him.

 

“Yes, sir.” She smiles towards him and does a small, two fingered salute to him.

 

He holds open the door for her, she smiles down before walking out, seeing Kara sitting at her desk before she looks up from her work and sees Lena. Both of them freeze before Lena feels James’ hand on her lower back, Kara glares at his hand before standing up and making her way towards the door. Lena stops her by grabbing her wrist.

 

“Kara, wait.” She says and Kara turns to her, putting on her best fake smile.

 

“Have a good time on your date.” She turns away and breaks free of Lena’s grasp before exiting the building, unknown to Lena she wipes away an angry tear. Lena sighs before James blocks he figure of Kara and the raven-haired girl looks up to him.

 

“Forget her. Let’s go have a fun time, okay?”

 

Lena looks taken back at his comment before she slightly nods her head, not exactly understanding why her body agreed with him when her mind was saying some not so nice things. He just told her to forget about her best friend, and yet here she is, walking out of the building with him.

 

He took her out to a nice restaurant, they had a good time and he walked her back to the building. Lena insisted that it was to the building and not to her place because she still had work to be done. He tried to kiss her goodnight and something in her screamed no, so she politely declined him. He seemed sad at this but he smiled nonetheless and wished her a goodnight, kissing her hand instead. She watches him walk off before she makes a U-turn and heads to her car and climbs in before starting the engine. She sits there for awhile, thinking about the day and what exactly happened. First she had only platonic feelings for James, now, she thinks she wants a relationship with him. Lena groans and puts her head on the steering wheel ' _What is wrong with me?’_

 

James storms into the bar, eyes bright with anger as he walks quickly  up to the female, slamming his fist on the counter making the Enchantress raise an eyebrow to the darker man.

 

“Yes? Would you like something? Maybe some water? A club soda?” she asked and he narrows his eyes, huffing out air as he tries to calm down. He scoffs to her and shakes his head.

 

“It’s. Not. Working.” He growls out and the female leans on her head, tilting it slightly as she looks up at him.

 

“Whatever you have me is shit. I need something stronger.” He continues and she tosses her head back in a laugh, only making him angier.

 

“I told you, Honey. It’s not my fault. If she is already in love, there is nothing you can do.” She says, her voice starting off sweet before turning cold, a smirk playing at her lips in his desperateness. She stares at him unwavering before he clenches his fists and looks away.

 

“There has to be. You’re… you’re the Enchantress. You have to be able to do something.” He says with venom in his voice, making her raise her hand to silence him. He tries to spit out something, anything, but can’t. His eyes go wide with fear as he realizes she has more talents up her sleeve.

 

“Listen to me. There is nothing I can do. I told you the rules, now get out before I rip your tongue out. Maybe I won’t tell everyone how pathetic you are.” She says, voice calm as she stares him down - making him shrink under the look. He nods and backs up, stumbling over a stool before walking out of the bar into the cool night air. He huffs and storms off to his car and slams the door. “She doesn’t know anything. I’ll make her fall for me..”

 

Lena looks at the clock on her phone, it’s almost 1 in the morning. She looks up and sees standing in front of Kara’s door, _‘What am I doing here?’_ She sighs, looking at the door trying to decide whether or not to knock. She looks down at her feet and shifts slightly before she turns to walk away and the door opens behind her, she turns and she’s Kara standing there. The blonde looks at her before looking at the floor.

 

“Hey, Lee.” Lena’s heart flutters instantly at the nickname, looking down at her hands before looking at Kara, tilting her head slightly.

 

“Well, are you going to invite me in?” She teases, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, her eyes deceiving the smile on her lips as they fill with worry when Kara doesn’t move at first. After what felt like a lifetime Kara steps aside and Lena carefully walks by. She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, putting her purse on the island in the kitchen/living area. As she stops and looks up, she looks up into blue eyes, slightly puffy and red.

 

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

 

Kara looks back down at her hands before looking at Lena.

 

“Nothing… Don’t worry. How was… How was your date?” She asks, bitterness evident in her voice. Lena looks down at her dress and picks at the invisible lint off her dress.

 

“It was… nice. He was respectable. When he walked me back to the building he tried to kiss me but-” She hears a crash and turns to Kara, seeing she had slammed down a ceramic mug on the counter. Lena instantly walks over to her and looks on her.  
“Kara! Are you okay?” Kara stands up and walks to the sink.

 

“I’m fine.” She says, rinsing off her hands and leaning on the sink edge as Lena picks up the pieces and throws them into the trash, blinking slowly as she glances over at Kara. Her heartbeat wild at the words the blonde whispers to her.

 

“Does he make you happy?”

 

"What?" She stares at the trash before moving to look at her friend, eyes staring into the back of her head.

 

“Does he make you happy?”

 

The blonde turns fully around and Lena looks into her eyes, noticing them glassed over with unshed tears.

 

“I...Well… H-He’s nice.” She decides, the look Kara giving her making her forget all about the man who is trying to win her over. Kara eyes her carefully, taking a step towards her.

 

“Lena, you deserve the world. You may not think you do but oh my Rao, you do. You deserve someone who makes you feel like the only person in the room.” Kara stares at her, unwavering as the blonde scans her features. Lena looks up at her, Kara being a couple inches taller than her. Her eyes tear up slightly and she looks down, staring at the floorboards as a tear falls down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away. No one has ever told her that, she still doesn’t believe it but she hears the words replaying in her head. _“You deserve the world…”_ Kara turns back around to the sink and looks down into it.

 

“You are amazing, Lee. You need someone who makes you feel perfect. Someone who makes you laugh everyday, not someone who is standard and safe. Someone who can make your life an adventure.” Lena nods her head even though Kara isn’t looking at her and picks her coat and purse back up, feeling as if she overstayed her welcome. She heads towards the door and opens it slightly before looking back at the love - at her best friend.

 

“Thank you Kara. Really, I have a lot to think about. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She says softly before exiting the apartment, feeling a wall between her and the the most important person to her.

 

Kara lets out a silent tear as she screams for Lena to turn around and come back, but she stares at her door, wiping the hot tears on her cheeks before heading to her couch, curling up with the NCU crewneck Lena let her borrow at one of their sleepovers as she watches one of her favorite movies. She buries her head in a pillow as silent tears roll down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Kara's favorite movie is? If you guys have anything you want me to add please let me know!! Comments are always helpful :)
> 
> P.S. do you know what the two finger salute is? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James curses to Kara as he walks by, leaving Lena’s office as she asked and heading to his own. He enjoyed spending so much time with Lena without Kara around. He throws the food the food in the trash as he sits down at his desk, contemplating what to do next.  
> ‘I got it. I’ll take her on a date and force her to kiss me. Then she’ll realise she loves me and not that stupid blonde.’ He chuckles to himself and starts working again, a smirk staying on his lips.  
> ‘If I can’t have her, no one can.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! Enjoy this update!  
> THIS IS THE ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT  
> TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD

Two days pass before Lena sees Kara, the blonde had called in sick from work for two days. She never calls in sick. Lena had spent both days with James, having lunch with him instead of her best friend. She doesn’t mind, but she does miss the sunshine the girl would bring everyday to the office. It’s almost lunch time and James walks up to her, smiling wide as he holds up two bags of food.

 

“Hey babe. I got us some lunch, you ready?” He asks, holding up the bag to show her as Lena contemplates the pet name he gave her, not really knowing if the feeling in her stomach is good or bad. Sadness creeps up slightly at the thought of not spending another lunch with Kara. She tries to shake it off as she looks back up to him, feeling it slowly melt away as she looks at the male. She stands up and starts to make her way around her desk, she looks up and sees a pair of blue eyes stare a her from behind him. She freezes, and James gets a confused look on his face before turning around and seeing Kara standing there with a bag in her hand herself.

 

“Oh. I brought you Chinese, but it seems you… Sorry. I’ll let you two be.” Kara says and starts to turn around.

 

“No! I mean… please, wait.”

 

Lena turns to James and looks up at him, watching as his facial features change from anger to soft as he looks from the blonde to Lena.

 

“I’m going to have to rain check our lunch date, okay?”

 

James clenches his jaw before looking across Lena’s face, not moving at her words. Lena raises a challenging eyebrow to him and he sighs, nodding his head. He leans down, staring at Kara as he presses a kiss to the corner of Lena’s lips.

 

“Have fun you two.” He says with a forced smile as he walks down, almost bumping into Kara before she side steps out of the way. She looks at her feet as she holds the bag in her hands, wringing her fingers into it as Lena walks towards her to gently take the bag from her.

 

“Thank you. I’ve genuinely been craving Chinese.” The raven haired girl says as she smirks towards Kara before she squeezes the girl’s forearm.

 

“I’ve missed you.” She says softly before dropping her hand and starts spreading out the food on her coffee table. Kara walks over slowly to the couch and sits down, eyes flickering between her friend and the floor.

 

“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry I’ve been weird.” Kara says as Lena sits down, tucking her leg under her to face Kara as she picks up one of the containers and some chopsticks.

 

“It’s okay. You have nothing to apologize for.”

 

Lena smiles and pushes the potstickers towards Kara, making the blonde smile and push them back to Lena.

 

“You first.” Lena raises an eyebrow to this.

 

“Kara Danvers sharing food? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Lena smiles and Kara giggles, shaking her head as her eyes scrunch up ever so slightly.

 

“Hey, I’m giving you one. Just _one_. The rest are mine.” She says, turning serious towards the end of her statement. Lena stifles her laugh and tries to remain just as serious.

 

“Yes of course. I wouldn’t dream of taking more…” She grabs two from the container. “... then one.” She smirks and eats one. Kara stares at her, mouth hanging open as she watches her friend eat her favorite food.

 

“Wha- Lena!” Kara yells, still in shock before she crosses her arms and pouts.

 

“That is so cruel.”

 

Lena laughs and pops the other in her mouth, winking at Kara as the blonde continues to grumble about her food.

 

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

 

James curses to Kara as he walks by, leaving Lena’s office as she asked and heading to his own. He enjoyed spending so much time with Lena without Kara around. He throws the food the food in the trash as he sits down at his desk, contemplating what to do next.

 

_‘I got it. I’ll take her on a date and force her to kiss me. Then she’ll realize she loves me and not that stupid blonde.’_ He chuckles to himself and starts working again, a smirk staying on his lips.

 

_‘If I can’t have her, no one can.’_

 

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

 

Lena gets a text from James, telling her to meet him outside the building at 7:30pm. She feels a small flutter in her stomach before it dies quickly. She feels a little disappointed at the thought of spending time with James instead of Kara. She texts him a quick reply before looking at the time, noticing it’s 7:15 pm. _‘Hm. He could’ve given me a little more warning.’_ She sighs softly and starts her work again, getting the most important emails out of the way, knowing because of this date she will have to bring her work home _again._ Time passes quickly

before Lena realizes, she was walking down the front steps of her building and towards James. He’s on his phone, leaning against the his car, a silver 2013 Chevy Malibu.

 

“Hey, stranger.” She says and he looks up, smiling at her.

 

“Hey, beautiful.” He says and wraps an arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss her. She turns away at the last second and he kisses her cheek, making him pull back and laugh awkwardly at the kiss before turning to the car.

 

“Well, shall we?” He asks as he opens her door for her.

 

“Such a gentleman.” She puts a hand over her heart and smiles as she slides in and he closes her door before jogging over to his side. He gets in and starts the car, reaching over to take her hand and intertwine their fingers. She smiles and takes his hand, feeling butterflies in her stomach and again, not able to determine if they are good or bad.

 

The date goes by fine, he takes her to a semi-formal restaurant and orders dessert for them. It’s nice. Cozy. James drives her home and walks her to the door. Lena smiles to him, standing in front of the door.

 

“So… can I come in?” He asks with a sly smile on his lips. _‘Fuck’_ She thinks as she looks at her feet before looking at him.

 

“Oh.. I- uh.. I have a lot of work to get done, actually. I’m sorry.” Why is she saying sorry? She doesn’t know, but she feels him getting in her space.

 

“Well, maybe next time.” He whispers and she opens her mouth to speak and he presses his lips to her, she stands there in shock before she puts her hands on his chest. He puts her hands on her waist and pushes her against the door. Lena makes a choked noise, pushing against him and he pushes further into her.

 

“James.. Sto-” He kisses her again, pressing his full body against hers, running his hands up her sides and pulls out her blouse from her skirt to move his hands under it. He moves his lips to her neck and she squirms against him harder, pushing with all her might. She shoves at his shoulders, his arms, his face. Anything. She cries against him as he continues to kiss along her neck and jaw.

 

“James! Stop! Get off me!”

 

She screams at him, he doesn’t let up. She writhes against him and he takes her hands and pins them above her head with one of his large hands. He runs his hands under her shirt over her skin, biting and marking her pale neck as he grinds against her.

 

“Shut up. You’re mine.” He growls into her skin and she pales.

 

She sobs, feeling him against her and she panics. She knees him in the groin, making him fall down onto the ground. Lena kicks him in the stomach and opens her door quickly before slamming it behind her and locking it. James bangs on the door and she hears his muffled screams of her name behind it. She runs into the bathroom and locks the door, sliding back against the door and hanging her head as she cries softly. Everything goes muffled, hearing the buzzing of her phone and sees James’ name on the screen. She sobs harder and throws it across the bathroom into the bathtub, pulling her knees up to her chest. She sobs uncontrollably, phone vibrating in the distance. She pulls herself out of the bathroom and walks slowly into the bedroom, not even taking off her clothes as she collapses on the bed, makeup running and still crying. She cries herself to sleep, eyes swollen and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please tell me what you think! I thoroughly enjoy reading all your comments! :)  
> If you have any ideas about what I should add, please let me know! I have an idea of where to go but I always appreciate content help :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is late. She is never late to work, and here she is, 2 hours late. Kara has texted and called to no answer, no response.Kara worries her lip, checking her phone every minute until she hears the elevator ding and the doors slide open, revealing Lena wearing a black long sleeved dress and sunglasses. Kara stands up instantly and watches her walk straight to her office, right pas Kara’s desk.
> 
>  
> 
> “Lena-” The blonde starts as Lena walks by her.
> 
>  
> 
> “Not now, Kara.” She commands, staring straight ahead with her usual business mask on; cold and emotionless. Kara stares before following her into her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Sorry this update took so long, college is coming to an end soon so it's been a little hectic. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time. Enjoy! <3

Lena is late. She is never late to work, and here she is, 2 hours late. Kara has texted and called to no answer, no response.Kara worries her lip, checking her phone every minute until she hears the elevator ding and the doors slide open, revealing Lena wearing a black long sleeved dress and sunglasses. Kara stands up instantly and watches her walk straight to her office, right pas Kara’s desk.

 

“Lena-” The blonde starts as Lena walks by her.

 

“Not now, Kara.” She commands, staring straight ahead with her usual business mask on; cold and emotionless. Kara stares before following her into her office.

 

“Yes now. You’re two hours late, Lee. You’re never late.” She says and crosses her arms over her chest, glaring into the back of Lena’s head. Lena’s shoulders shake slightly, making the blonde instantly drop her arms and move a step closer to her friend, worry covering her features.

 

“Please… Kara.” Lena says quietly, voice wavering as she pulls her sunglasses off her face. Kara walks up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Lena, what’s wrong?” She runs her hand down the raven-haired girl’s arm before her friend winces away from the touch and Kara instantly pulls her hand away. Lena drops her head slightly and stares at the ground as Kara moves slowly to stand in front of her. Once Kara is in front of her, she raises her hand slightly.

 

“Is it alright if I touch you?” She asks softly, Lena nods ever so slightly and Kara puts her fingers under her chin, lifting her head to look into her friend’s eyes. Lena’s eyes are red and slightly puffy with large bags under them. Kara’s eyes soften even more (if that’s possible) and brings her thumb up to Lena’s cheek, wiping away a tear.

 

“Oh Lee, what happened?”

 

At the sound of the nickname, Lena collapses into Kara’s embrace and sobs into the crook  of her neck. Kara holds her to herself, stroking her back softly.

 

“Woah. Hey, I got you. It’s okay.” Kara moves them to the couch in Lena’s office, She pulls her almost all the way into her lap, stroking her hair as she lets her cry into her shoulder. After several minutes of Lena clinging to her, she pulls back slightly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispers softly and wipes her eyes, putting back up the walls she creates with everyone.

 

“Hey.No. Don’t apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Kara says and Lena stares at her hands, smoothing out her dress. “Lena, please talk to me.” She whispers and puts her hand on Lena’s, squeezing it tightly and Lena turns her hand around in Kara’s to interlace their fingers and instantly squeezes back.

 

“Um… after our date, James-” Her voice breaks and they hear the door open and James comes in. Kara ignores his entry and stares at Lena as Lena continues watching her eyes wide with fear before putting up her usual cold mask. Kara glances towards him before standing up and crossing her arms, standing between Lena and the darker man. James rolls his eyes at her before looking passed her towards Lena.

 

“Lena, can I talk to you?” Lena smooths out her dress as she stands up, looking up at James over Kara’s shoulder.

 

“No.” Kara simply states as she clenches her jaw before Lena can speak.

 

James’s eyes flick from Lena to Kara, face contorting slightly as his eyes rage with anger, lips curling up at the blonde.

 

“This doesn’t involve you, Kara.” He growls out as he steps towards her to push her out of the way. Kara stands her ground and stares up at the man, moving more between him and Lena.

 

“It has everything to do with me.” She growls back, clenching her jaw as she stares up at him. He may be taller than her but she’s not even remotely intimidated by him. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she turns around to see Lena looking up at her even though there is only a couple inches difference in height. Kara’s eyes soften instantly when she looks at Lena.

 

“It’s okay, Kara.” She says softly and gives Kara a forced smile. James smirks and looks down at Kara.

 

“See? You’re unneeded.” He sneered at her and Kara turns back to him, stepping into his space as she flares with anger. The blonde feels Lena’s presence behind her as she stares

unwavering up at him.

 

“How about you leave me and my girlfriend alone to talk, _buddy._ ” James chuckles and all Kara sees is red. She starts to raise her fists before a hand is pulling her back and Lena is stepping in front of her.

 

“Woah, okay. James, stop. One, we have nothing to talk about. Two, I’m not your girlfriend. And three, if you ever disrespect Kara or myself again be sure to find a new job. You’re lucky I’m not firing you on the spot and pressing charges after you’re little stunt last night.” Lena says, head held high as she raises a sculpted eyebrow. James lets out a small laugh and holds his arms open as Kara stares dumbfounded. _‘What stunt?’_ Kara thinks.

 

“Come on,  Lee. I was drunk from our date, and I’m a guy, you know. I can’t control myself, especially around such a beautiful girl like you.” She says and shrugs slightly as a hand comes to rest on her hip. Usually ,for some stupid reason, that would make her heart flutter. Now, she wants to slap him across the face, so she does. The back of her hand connects with his face and she steps back from him.

 

“Don’t. Touch me.” She seethes at him.

 

“You...bitch.” He says and holds his cheek as he takes a step towards her with a hand stretched out. “Who do you think you are?” He growls and reaches for her throat before he is stopped and his arm is twisted behind him, making James cry out in pain.

 

“She’s Lena Luthor, and she said don’t touch her.” Kara says, tone cold and hard as she starts pushing him towards the door. “Now get out. Oh, and by the way, you are a sexist pig who doesn’t deserve Lena. She deserves ten times more than you could ever be.” James struggles against her, trying to break out of her grip and she twists his arm more.

 

“Let go of me!” He huffs our and Kara smirks and stops walking once she’s at the door.

 

“Okay.” She pushes him, barely using any strength and he trips as she pushes him. LEna comes up next to the blonde with a smirk.

 

“Oh, and be sure to clear your office, James. You’ll get your paycheck at the end of the week.” Lena says and crosses her arms calmly over her chest as she raises an eyebrow to him, Kara tries to suppress a smile as he stares between the two females before practically snarling as he turns to his office, shouting over his shoulder.

 

“You’ll regret this Luthor!”

 

She turns her head slightly before walking back to her desk, leaning against it as she takes a deep breath. Kara comes up to her, eyes laced with concern and brows furrowed.

 

“Are you okay, Lena?” Kara asks softly as Lena raises her head and puts on a smile.

 

“I’m fine, darling. It’s not my first rodeo.” Kara can tell she’s putting on this face so she takes a step closer.

 

“Hey, you don’t need to be like that in front of me.” She whispers softly and Lena gives Kara a small, sad smile.

 

“I know, but I have to in front of them.” She says and motions with her head to the employees outside her office, where a few steal glances towards the pair. Kara blocks her view of the employees and smiles at her, a smile that reaches her eyes.

 

“Would you want to come over tonight? Or I can come to your place?”

 

Lena smiles down at her feet before looking up the blonde.

 

“I’d like nothing more. I’ll come over to your place, how about around 8?” Kara smiles and nods to her as she opens her arms for a hug and Lena instantly melts into her arms. She inhales the scent of Kara, a smell of vanilla with something purely her. The raven-haired reluctantly pulls back and smiles up at her friend.

 

“I’ll see you then. Will you be okay?” Kara asks her and she gives her very muscular and _extremely_ sculpted bicep a squeeze/

 

“I’ll be perfect knowing I’ll be able to hangout with my favorite person.” She winks and Kara looks down, letting out a nervous chuckle as she blushes and adjusts her glasses. Lena watches in amusement as Kara stutters out a response.

 

“I - uh. O-Okay, yeah… see you then.” Kara smiles a wide beautiful smile to Lena before exiting the office as Lena rounds her desk to sit down, trying to calm her heart and breathing slightly. “ ‘ _You’ll regret this Luthor.’_ _What could he have meant? He isn’t capable of anything… is he?'_ She shakes the thought as she gets back to work, or tries to. The thoughts of a very beautiful blonde protecting her and flexing her muscles keep popping up in her head.


	5. Why her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As 9 o’clock rolls around, Lena is finally packing up her stuff, sighing as she pulls her purse onto her shoulder and pulls out her phone when she gets on the street. She pulls up Kara’s contact. 
> 
> Lena: Hey Kara! I’m so sorry, I had a huge problem at the end of the night. I’m on my way now! 
> 
> Right as she’s about to hit send, she feels a presence behind her. She stops and reaches for the pepper spray in her purse. She feels something sharp come in contact with her throat.   
> “Don’t even think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!! So sorry it took decades for me to get this out, but as promised, it's here!! I hope you all enjoy and any comments and kudos are welcome! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 As 9 o’clock rolls around, Lena is finally packing up her stuff, sighing as she pulls her purse onto her shoulder and pulls out her phone when she gets on the street. She pulls up Kara’s contact. 

 

Lena: _Hey Kara! I’m so sorry, I had a huge problem at the end of the night. I’m on my way now!_

 

Right as she’s about to hit send, she feels a presence behind her. She stops and reaches for the pepper spray in her purse. She feels something sharp come in contact with her throat. 

 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

 

She gasps softly and pulls her hand out of her purse. She looks at her phone in her hand before recording a voice note to Kara. 

 

“Okay. I’ll give you money, whatever you want. I’ll give it to you. Don’t do anything rash.” She says in a calm voice. The man behind her growls and pushes the blade into her ivory neck more. 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Luthor.” Lena swallows hard and looks to make sure she is still recording as she raises her chin slightly. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” She clenches her fist and jams her elbow back into the man’s got, ducking down and away from the knife as he collapses slightly. She turns quickly and glances at the man before kicking off her heels and sprinting down the street toward Kara’s house. _‘Four blocks. I can make it.’_ She hears thumping footsteps behind her and she holds up her face. 

 

“Send help, Kara. I’m being chased, I’m running towards your place but… he’s catching up.” She quickly sends the voice note to her and tries to run faster before a hand grabs her hair and she is yanked back. She screams in pain before a hand covers her mouth. 

 

“Shut up! Do you want to die?!” She screams under his hand before he brings a rag up to cover her mouth and nose. She fights as hard as she can before she passes out, slumping into the attacker. 

 

As Kara is waiting for Lena at her place, she notices she is an hour late. _‘Typical Lena, working all night.’_ She chuckles as she pulls on her jacket and starts to walk towards Catco. As she walks, she gets a text from Lena, reading it she smiles and starts to type out a reply. 

 

Kara: _Lena! I was just walking to work to get you. I’ll bump into you on the way then! ;)_

 

She hits send and notices a voice note come in, smiling as she thinks Lena accidentally send one, she hits play. 

 

“Send help, Kara…” 

 

Kara freezes, hearing Lena’s feet slamming the pavement as her voice pants out the words. She instantly starts running down the street, pushing by people as she runs as fast as a human possibly could. 

 

“No… no no no no no.” She chants before coming around a corner to an empty street and seeing lena being dragged into a car. 

 

“Lena!” She screams, getting the man’s attention as she runs over and he throws Lena into the car. Kara punches him as she tries to grab Lena out of the car before something hits her in the back of the head, she groans and falls back slightly with Lena’s slumped body in her lap halfway out of the trunk. She looks up at the man and he’s holding a chunk of kryptonite. She feels her powers weaken immensely, she kicks at the man to get him to back off and he pulls out a taser that is glowing green. Her eyes go wide as she tries to scramble away before he tasers her. She stiffens up and he kicks her in the face before putting Lena back into the trunk. 

_‘Come on, Kara. Come on!’_  

She gets control over her head and looks up at the man before grunting with trying to get up. She sits up and reaches out before he kicks her in the ribs, holding up the kryptonite and she groans again, falling down. The man runs to the driver’s side and starts the car, tires screeching as he pulls out. 

 

“No.. Lena!!” 

 

Kara cries out as she stretches out an arm after she watches the taillights with teary eyes. She regains control over herself after a moment and gets up, feeling her face wet as she pulls out her phone. She hits speed dial and after a few rings, her sister answers. 

 

“Hey, Kara. What’s up?” 

 

The blonde chokes out a sob.

 

“L-Lena… she… Alex.” 

 

“Whoa, okay. Breathe, Kara. What happened?” 

 

“S-Someone kidnapped-” 

 

“I’m on my way. Send me your location.” Alex hangs up quickly and Kara collapses. After a few minutes Alex pulls up and parks her car before running out to her sister, pulling her up and into her arms. 

 

“Shh. I’m right here, Kara. I got you.” The redhead pulls her sister into her car and takes her to the DEO. 

 

Kara is sitting under a sunlamp as Alex searches for Lena’s location. Kara holds her forehead as she closes her eyes. Kara slowly opens her eyes and pulls out her phone, calling one of her closest friends. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Sam, hi. Sorry to call you so late.” Kara says softly and tenses slightly before hearing a small chuckles come through the line. 

 

“No, Kara. Don’t worry about it. What’s going on?” 

 

“Um…” The blonde’s voice wavers. “Lena got… um- she was kidnapped.” 

 

Sam gasps softly and Kara can hear her shuffling on the other side.

 

“Oh my god, when?” 

 

“About an hour ago. Um.. so the reason why I called was to tell you and ask since you’re still the CFO and- “

 

“Say no more. I’m on my way.”

 

Kara sighs softly. “Thank you, Sam. Really.” 

 

“Of course, I’ll see you soon.” They hang up and Alex walks over to Kara. 

 

“The last ping on her phone was an hour ago about 30 minutes outside of the city.” Alex says softly. Kara jumps up and starts to unbutton her shirt, revealing her family coat of arms. Alex puts her hands up over Kara’s.

 

“Whoa. Hey, take it easy. You got hit with kryptonite. You need a couple more hours under the lamp.”   
Kara sighs. “No, Alex. I have to go. I have to save her.” Alex moves her hand down to Kara’s forearm and squeezes tightly. The blonde clenches her jaw and tries not to wince, Alex closes her eyes slowly before shaking her head.

 

“If I can hurt you, you need more time.” Her sister says softly and Kara drops her shoulder and head in defeat.

 

“I have to save her.” She whispers out, voice breaking halfway before she sits down in the chair under the lamp, tear welling up in her eyes. 

 

“I know. You will, and when you do, grow a fuckin’ pair and tell her how you feel.” Alex gives her a small warm smile. She stands up and kisses Kara’s forehead. “Focus on her heartbeat.” She looks down at Kara as she nods, closing her eyes as she focuses on the sound she has become all too familiar with. It’s slightly faster than  normal, but still soothing. She sighs and feels hot tears roll down her cheeks. _‘I wish I could’ve saved you. I’m so sorry. I’ll find you, Lena. I promise… I’ll always protect you.’_  

 

Lena wakes up with something covering her eyes, making her panic as she moves around, putting at the blindfold as she sits up. She realizes she’s on a bed as she yanks the offending thing off of her eyes and blinks several times to adjust to the light. She’s in a very plain, square room with no windows, the walls are metal, steel looking. She walks towards the solid metal door and tries the handle. She groans and kicks at the base of the door before turning around and sees another door which leads to a bathroom. Next to the bed is a nightstand, there’s a bright fluorescent light in the middle of the ceiling and a couple books stands in the corner of the room. She quickly heads to the nightstand and starts looking through it. Nothing. She plants her hands on the nightstand and lets her head drop as she closes her eyes and sighs. She tries thinking of a plan as she hears footsteps coming into the room. She moves onto the bed and lays back down, acting as if she had just woken up as she door opens. She sits up and looks at the door, jaw dropping as her heart drops into her stomach. 

 

 

No, it couldn’t be… why? 

 

 

Why her? 

 

 

Why did he do this?

 

 

“J..James?” She sits there, staring at the man in the doorway holding a plate of food. 

 

“Hi, baby. He smiles at her and walks in, shutting the door behind him. James walks over and sits down on the bed, smile still on his lips as he slides the plate over to her. Bile rises in Lena’s throat as she pulls her legs up to her chest. _‘No… no no no  no…’_ She watches him and starts hyperventilating. She screams. 

 

“Kara! Supergirl! Help!!” 

 

James laughs and sets the plate on the nightstand, moving to put a hand tightly on her calf. She tries not to wince in pain at his grip. 

 

“Oh, Lena. She can’t hear you. You are high off in the mountains in a lead room three thousand feet below the service. She’ll never find you. _You’re mine now_.” He growls out the last sentence and pulls Lena towards him,  pinning her to the bed under him. The last she feels is her clothes being ripped off before she blacks out. 

 

Unknown to James, Kara had been listening to lena’s heart, so when a sudden spike in her heart rate happens, she hears it. She jolts up and focuses on her heart before tuning into her voice. 

 

_“J... James?”_ Kara hears the fear in her voice and anger flares in her, seeing only red as she growls and walks out of the med bay, breaking the door off and walking towards Alex. 

 

“James has her.”


	6. UPDATEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long!!!

Hello!!

I am so so so sorry it is taking me so long to update this, there has been a lot of drama in my life recently so i haven't been able to do anything, let alone write. I just finished my semester at college so hopefully I will be able to roll a chapter or two for you guys. Don't hate me too much!!

I love you all and thank you for sticking with me through this roller coaster!!

<3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
